TE PIENSO SIN QUERER
by GuerreraSayajin7
Summary: Son Goku es un estudiante de último años. Le gusta los días lluviosos, por lo que cuando llueve prefiere caminar que tomar el tren a la escuela. En una de sus caminatas bajo la lluvia, encuentra a una solitaria chica bajo el gazebo de un parque, paulatinamente comenzarán a tener una relación más estrecha, recordando juntos el pasado...


**ARGUMENTO:**

Son Goku es un estudiante de último años. Le gusta los días lluviosos, por lo que cuando llueve prefiere caminar que tomar el tren a la escuela. En una de sus caminatas bajo la lluvia, encuentra a una solitaria chica bajo el gazebo de un parque, paulatinamente comenzarán a tener una relación más estrecha, encontrándose los dos en el mismo lugar en días lluviosos para hablar, mientras la joven lee de un misterioso libro que le resulta muy familiar.

 **MARCO LEGAL:  
** Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ. A sí mismo, esta historia está basada en las innumerables historias, narraciones o animes que he conocido.

 **CAPITULO 1: LLUVIA**

Era una gélida tarde. Gotas de agua caían silenciosamente pero con intensidad sobre la ciudad. Era el primer día de la estación de lluvias. Un joven de cabellos alborotados, se encontraba caminando a paso acelerado bajo su paraguas. Corrió tan pronto como vio la librería y entro en el establecimiento. Caminando con lentitud se desplazo por el lugar, buscando la sección de su interés: "Artes Marciales". Mientras leía una revista, pudo percibir a unos cuantos metros la presencia de alguien más. Desvió su atención en la joven que intentaba con un ápice de desesperación alcanzar un libro del estante. Camino hasta donde ella estaba y amablemente tomo el objeto en sus manos para largárselo. Ella se gira sorprendida, permitiendo que el contemplara sus ojos color azabache adornados con unas largas pestañas. Él sonrió y abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de ello, ella retrocedió unos pasos avergonzada y se alejo con rapidez, dejando al chico desconcertado.

Bajo la mirada al ejemplar que aun sostenía.- ¿El jardín de las palabras…?-mascullo al ver la titulación de la obra con ilustraciones. Tan pronto como escucho sus propias palabras una sensación de nostalgia invadió su alma. No sabía de qué procedía, pero el observar la portada una percepción desconocida para él se presento en su pecho. Suspiro. No podía perder más tiempo, tendría que volver a casa con su familia, el día siguiente le esperaba un largo día en el instituto.

 _Al día Siguiente…_

Era una mañana fría para todos los habitantes de Japón.- _Odio a esta ciudad… Está llena de todas las memorias que quiero olvidar-_ pensó Son Goku protegiéndose de la lluvia con su sombrilla.- _Ir a la escuela todos los días, hablar con amigos, y después regresar a la casa a la cual no quiero volver…-_ suspiro desviándose de su trayecto a la escuela _.- Me pregunto si algo cambiará si esto sigue así… ¿Llegara el día en el qué cambie?-_ reflexiono caminando por una reserva natural ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Se dirigió sin afán al gazebo que visitaba con regularidad en ese parque pero, a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba vacío.

Vacilo un poco más de lo necesario, pero decidió sentarse al lado de la mujer que leía solitariamente. La miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió al recordar su rostro. Era la chica del día anterior. Ahora estando más cerca, pudo detallar que era una joven de su edad, evidencio que era una estudiante de tercer año por la falda de su uniforme, sin embargo, no consiguió descubrir a qué colegio asistía, ya que ella usaba un abrigo y bufanda. – _Es como si la conociera de algo…-_ La miro fijamente por unos segundos. No pudo soportar más la curiosidad y se atrevió a hablarle.-O-Oye… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?-curioseo.

La pelinegra desvía sus ojos del libro para ponerlos en él.- Eeh… no-artículo en el momento en que negaba con la cabeza.

-Perdona, debo haberme confundido…-se apresuro a decir buscando con ansiedad una escusa para salir de aquella sensación de incomodidad.

-No pasa nada…-aseguro con una sonrisa y leve sonrojo. Después de varios minutos en silencio, ella se pone en pie.- Supongo que es apropiado…-manifestó llamando la atención de él.- Un trueno lejano, el cielo nublado- hizo una pausa insegura de continuar.- En caso de que llueva, ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?-dicho esto salió de la pequeña choza sin ningún objeto que evitara que se mojara, pero parecía que a ella le agradaba sentir sobre su piel el abundante liquido que emanaba del cielo.

Desconcertado y confundido por la extraña familiaridad de aquellas palabras, intento recordar en qué momento de su vida había escuchado la misma frase. Busco con su mirada a la mujer que hace unos instantes tenía cerca, pero no pudo localizarla. Al parecer, tan pronto como se esforzó en sumergirse en su pasado, la chica había partido… o quizá solo fue un espejismo producido por la soledad del día. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se dirigió sin obstáculos a su hogar.

._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._.

Después de un rato, el pelinegro estaba en la cocina intentando preparar algo para la cena. -¡Ya estoy en casa!-logro escuchar junto con el sonido de la puerta.

-Hola-saludo con una sonrisa al recién llegado.- Te has tardado, Radiz…-

-Lo siento, he pasado por el supermercado y compre algunos víveres…-se justifico el hombre mayor sacando una bebida del refrigerador.- ¿Y papá?-cuestiono quitándose el saco que tenia puesto.

-Ha salido-menciono con indiferencia.

-¡Mejor, más comida para nosotros!-

–Toma...-ofreció al dejar sobre la mesa varios platillos semi quemados. Por lo general, sería su abuelo Gohan el encargado de la cocina, pero debido a su avanzada edad se había retirado a un asilo para ancianos. Desafortunadamente para Goku, fue él quien afronto esa nueva carga.

-He encontrado un sitio, me iré de aquí la semana que viene-anuncio el de cabello largo introduciendo en su boca montones de comida. A pesar de no saber muy bien, valoraba los esfuerzos de su hermano.

-¿Vivirás solo?- pregunto decepcionado.

-Con mi novia…-se limito a responder.

-Por eso se ha ido papá, ¿Se lo has dicho ya?-

Asiente despacio-Tenia que aceptar que voy a abandonar el nido, sabes que después de todo nunca ha trabajado, se le hace difícil creer que su fuente de ingreso se secara… -hizo una pausa para beber de su refresco.- ¿Y tú? Pareces mayor de lo que eres…-agrego mirándolo con diversión.

-Lava tu los platos-se levanto.-Que yo ya estoy muy viejo…-

-¿No estás contento? Tendrás más espacio…-expuso al notar el semblante decaído de su hermano menor.

-Supongo…-profirió antes de salir por la puerta.- Oye, por cierto…-llamo sin voltearse a mirarlo.

-¿Si?-pronuncio comenzando la limpieza.

-Supongo que es apropiado, un trueno lejano, el cielo nublado… en caso de que llueva, ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?-suspiro.- ¿Te suena?-

-¿Qué es eso? No tengo ni idea… Pregúntale a papá cuando vuelva-

-Ya veo…-

._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._.

Un nuevo día se hizo presente. Muchos estudiantes estaban reunidos en el salón de literatura aunque aún no había llegado su maestro. Entre ellos, estaba Goku sentado en el último asiento mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba música con sus audífonos. – _Las mañanas soleadas como hoy hago el trasbordo en el tren y vengo aquí como se supone que debo hacer… Pero siempre me digo: Esto no es lo que debería hacer-_ analizo absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye Goku!-llamaron golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

-¿Eeh?-se sorprendió.- ¿Qué pasa Krillin?-curioseo quitándose el artefacto que estaba en sus oídos.

Pero a pesar de que su compañero comenzó a narrar una serie de sucesos, no comprendió nada de lo que decía. Tenía toda su atención capturada en un solo pensamiento: _Deseo que mañana llueva…_

._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._.

Bajo su paraguas, Goku corrió animosamente en dirección a su lugar favorito, aquel lugar donde disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la naturaleza y el sonido de la lluvia caer. Se detuvo al verla nuevamente allí.- _Es ella… ¿No debería estar en el instituto?-_

 _-_ ¡Buenos días!-saludo desde su asiento.

-Buenos días…-correspondió mientras se sentaba y sacaba de su maletín una lata de cerveza y varias envolturas de chocolate. El silencio reino por un tiempo hasta que él lo interrumpió repentinamente. -Oye, ¿Hoy no has tenido clase?-interrogo con curiosidad.

Asiente suavemente con la cabeza- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Te han expulsado o algo?-indago retomando la lectura en su libro.

-Estoy faltando a clase…-revelo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Hump!… Y bebiendo cerveza en plena mañana, ¡Eres un rebelde!- expreso con el ceño fruncido mientras él dejo escapar una carcajada.- Beber cerveza sola es malo para la salud, por lo menos deberías acompañarla con comida-sugirió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes mucho para ser una estudiante-opino el de cabellos alborotados mirándola con intriga. Ante aquella mirada, ella se avergüenza e intenta ocultar su rostro detrás del libro. Él sonríe y busca entre su bolso mas barras de chocolate.- ¿Quieres?-

-¿Eeh?-articula abrumada ante la cantidad de dulce que observaba.

-Acabas de pensar que estoy loco, ¿no?-

-N-No-aseguro rápidamente mientras agitaba sus manos con nerviosismo.- Al fin y al cabo somos humanos, todos tenemos nuestras pequeñas manías…-argumento volviendo a leer.

-Supongo…-mascullo con una sonrisa.

-Créeme, así lo es…-suspiro guardando su más preciada obra literaria. -¿Te gusta la escuela?... A mí me gusta mucho, pero nada se queda como esta para siempre…-anuncio perdida en sus pensamientos.

- _Esas palabras no parecen dirigidas a mí… Ella debe estar hablándole a alguien en su corazón-_ analizo viendo como ella enfocaba la mirada en el suelo.

-Cosas divertidas… Cosas felices… No es posible que todas ellas se queden como están, aun así, ¿Puede seguir gustándote el mismo lugar?-

-Solo tienes que encontrarlas-Ella se sobresalta y voltea a mirarlo.- Solo encuentra nuevas cosas divertidas y felices…-contesto sin importancia. Pero la chica sonríe para sus adentros y se pone en pie para mirar el paisaje.

-Goku…-él hombre se sorprende al escuchar su nombre.- Antes de ayer vi un conejo, ayer vi a un ciervo… Y hoy te he visto a ti…-lo último lo menciono moviendo su cabeza hacia él, quien estaba perplejo mirando con expectación como el viento removía el lacio y largo cabello de la hermosa mujer.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso…?-trato de averiguar con impaciencia.

-Y-Yo solo estaba…-suspiro.-recitando unas frases de una obra…-

-Ah, solo eran unas frases…-murmuro aliviado, al escucharla había sentido una sensación de nostalgia.

\- Siempre práctico en este lugar, así que como estabas aquí, has tenido que ver mi interpretación.-mintió.- _Como lo supuse, no me recuerda…_ -

-Pero, cómo es que sabes mi nombre…-

-Yo… solo lo supuse…-

-Entiendo…-dijo poniéndose en pie.- Bueno, tengo que irme ya…-

-¿Vas a ir a clase?-

-No, he decidido faltar al instituto todas las mañanas de lluvia…-

-A lo mejor, volvemos a vernos…- sonrió.- A lo mejor cuando llueva…-él asintió y se fue.


End file.
